


Club Foot

by charmax



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmax/pseuds/charmax





	Club Foot

  
**Video Title:** Club Foot  
 **Song Title/Artist:** Club Foot - Kasabian  
 **Show:** Life On Mars  
 **Summary:** This vid did my head in beyond belief. It contains footage from all 8 episodes but does not spoil any big plot points. It focuses on the relationship between Sam and Gene and therefore plays up the buddy cop aspect of the show. I call it a slash vid or you could just say it is Sam and Gene kicking ass.  
 **Length/Format:** 2.30, (wmv, Xvid)

[Download Xvid (720x400 - 35MB)](http://bronze-ambition.net/vids/AVIS/LOM-Clubfoot-Charmax-Xvid.zip)   
[Download WMV (640x352- 18.8MB)](http://bronze-ambition.net/vids/tvshows/LOM-Clubfoot-Charmax-WMV.zip)   
[stream at youtube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dI2U178FUeE)

 


End file.
